


детка.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: - Хочешь, - словно бы и не нуждаясь в репликах собеседника, продолжил Мин. - Хочешь меня трахнуть - это очевидно. Только я не шлюшка, знаешь?Очередная затяжка, и когда дым рассеялся, Хань пристально вглядывался в чужие глаза.- Ты не шлюшка, - Лу покорно кивнул, но тут же нагло ухмыльнулся. - Но ты хочешь меня - это очевидно тоже.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	детка.

В зале было душно. Очень душно - в легкие вместо воздуха забивался дым, а запахи дорогого парфюма, алкоголя и пота мешались в адский коктейль. От всего этого тошнота уже час или больше комом застряла где-то прямо в глотке - ни туда, ни сюда. Кажется, Хань совсем не был готов к посещению подобного места, только выбора не было. Удивляло лишь, что популярный ночной клуб в центре оказался такой дырой. Хотя, публике, похоже, нравилось. Пьяная молодежь во всю отрывалась на танцполе, посреди которого были расположены три "клетки". Именно к ним и были прикованы слезящиеся с непривычки глаза Лу Ханя. Там, в одной из них, вызывающе дерзко ломалась в соблазнительных движениях высокая гибкая фигура. Светлые, влажные от пота пряди сверкали разноцветными бликами огней - и да, Хань не мог не признать, что Сехун выглядел потрясающе в свободной, прозрачной практически ничего не скрывающей майке и черных, безумно узких кожаных штанах.Только это не отменяло факта, что Се - его младший брат - сейчас танцует нечто на грани неприличного, под множеством липких, похотливых взглядов.   
Подходить смысла не было - Сехун был той еще занозой в заднице. Вряд ли он оценит заботу брата, ведь - о, Боже! - он уже совершеннолетний и может делать все, что ему вздумается. Только у него выпускной класс - а в голове ветер, оглушающие биты и танцы. И с этим вряд ли что сделаешь - Хань прекрасно помнил себя в его годы. Это сейчас - рукава тонких, сложных узоров тату прячутся под свитером на пару размеров больше нужного: вырез, правда, глубокий, и видно при движении любопытно выглядывающие рисунки на плечах. Да, Хань был оторвой раньше - только сейчас, к своим почти тридцати чуть успокоился, открыв свой небольшой магазинчик музыкальных инструментов. С волос слетел дерзкий блонд, сменяясь лаконичным темным, почти черным каштановым. И в общем - обычный парень, слишком много курящий правда - только кто не без греха?   
Сехун его не послушает, да и по сути, слушать нечего. Может, и не стоило сюда идти - Ханю тридцать, и, казалось бы, это не много вовсе, только разница восприятия остро режет по нервам.  
Докурив сигарету, Хань плюнул на все, быстро пробираясь к "клетке" с братом и едва успевая схватить его за запястье, когда тот закончил смену.   
\- Хен? Ты что тут делаешь?! - Сехун и правда был шокирован.   
\- Тебя сдали, - Лу привстал на носочки, чтобы не пытаться перекричать музыку, в очередной раз невольно сетуя на то, что вроде и старший, а ростом не вышел.   
\- Поговорим?   
Сехун только кивнул, перехватывая руку брата и утягивая его куда-то в сторону помещений для персонала.   
В тесной гримерке было пусто, и это, кажется, Сехуна очень напрягло: его затравленный взгляд метнулся к отделившей их от шума и оглушающей музыки двери в немом желании сбежать от серьезного разговора. Он был больше чем уверен, что брат сейчас промоет ему мозги по поводу новой работы и, может, даже расскажет родителям - вот тогда точно конец. Только Хань не торопился начинать беседу, с любопытством рассматривая валяющиеся тут и там яркие, откровенные костюмы для выступлений. Один, небрежно скинутый на спинке, почему-то особенно заинтересовал старшего. Се заметил, как блеснули кофейные глаза при виде черных кожаных штанов на широкой шнуровке по бокам и такой же, как у самого Сехуна, майке - только красной.   
\- Нравится? - не удержался он от колкости, тут же прикусывая язык: не стоит нарываться, пожалуй. Не в этой ситуации. Но Хань вовсе не разозлился, чему-то задумчиво улыбаясь, когда повернулся к младшему брату.  
\- Интересно бы было увидеть эти шмотки на их хозяине.  
Сехун, не сдержавшись, весело хмыкнул, представив, что сказал бы Минсок, если бы узнал, что Хань вдруг им заинтересовался.   
\- Что?  
\- Если подождем, то увидишь: через полчаса его выход.   
\- Подождем, - в глазах старшего зажглись азартные огоньки. И Сехун вообще не понимал, как этому парню напротив может быть почти тридцать. С его смазливой мордашкой со вздернутым аккуратным носиком и огромными глазами, оленьими словно - Лу, кажется, выглядел даже моложе его самого.   
\- Так ты не злишься? - осторожно спросил Се, строя невинные глазки. Эгье никогда на брата не действовало - но почему бы и нет, когда задницу подпаливает шанс быть запертым родителями дома без возможности прожить свою молодость так, как хочется?  
\- Злюсь? - Хань задорно улыбнулся, подчеркнуто-внимательно оглядывая младшего с ног до головы. - На то, что ты в тайне от семьи танцуешь в ночном клубе полуголый? Пожалуй... нет.   
Лу легко ткнул брата по плечу, заставляя Сехуна улыбнуться в ответ.   
\- Тебе ведь это нравится?  
\- Да, хен! - Се от облегчения был готов кинуться на шею старшему, только вот с их разницей в росте это было бы слегка комично.   
\- И ничего неприличного ты не..?  
\- Нет, ты что?   
\- Тогда все в порядке, - Лу кивнул, садясь на тот самый стул с заинтересовавшим его костюмом.   
\- Ты не расскажешь родителям? - Се чуть расслабился, стягивая майку, чтобы переодеться.  
\- Не ссы, не расскажу.  
\- Спасибо.  
Лу откинулся на спинку, задумчиво следя за тем, как младший, хмурясь, пытался расстегнуть ширинку, но, видимо, что-то там заело, потому что у него ничего не выходило. В комнате было еще жарче, чем в клубе, и сам Хань уже порядком вспотел в своем свитере - на улице начало осени, а надеть майку с чем-нибудь сверху он просто не додумался.   
\- Иди сюда, - старший все таки сжалился. - Помогу.   
Се послушно подошел, становясь напротив брата.  
\- Тебе не жарко в свитере? - у Ханя челка уже прилипла к лицу, влажная от пота.  
\- Ты не представляешь как.  
В замке что-то и правда сломалось, похоже: Лу пыхтел, пытаясь разобраться с неподдающейся молнией, и уже почти носом туда уткнулся - линзы он сегодня не надел, а зрение оставляло желать лучшего.   
\- Да что ж это, блять, такое? - старший возмутился, зло мотнув головой, чтобы откинуть мешающуюся челку, а потом и вовсе стянул быстро свитер, облегченно выдыхая. Се только глаза закатил - Хань всегда был слегка истеричкой, и возраст с этим ничего не сделал. Через еще пару минут злых пыхтений в области его паха, Сехун начал тихо посмеиваться, представляя себе эту картину со стороны, но озвучить мысли не решался - брат уже откровенно закипал, и вовсе не хотелось быть причиной взрыва.   
\- О, интересненько тут у вас, - от двери раздался чуть удивленный, но больше - ехидный голос. Се зажмурился, даже дыхание задерживая. Как-то резко стало страшновато за себя - злющий Лу Хань был в катастрофически опасной близости от самого драгоценного. - Развлекаетесь?   
Хань резко вскинул голову на вошедшего, готовый послать его куда подальше, но в итоге так и остался пялиться на парня, приоткрыв рот. Потому что тот был слишком... потрясающим. Невысокий - ниже Лу точно - хрупкий и трогательный: у мальчишки глаза были на поллица, огромные, подведенные дерзкими стрелками - словно тушью мастера. Лисьи - яркие, истошно карие с хитрыми, наглыми искрами, в шальном танце бесновавшимися в глубине бездонных зрачков. Блондинистая косая челка и выбритые виски - Ханю захотелось завалить это невероятное создание, кривящее слишком розовые, слишком девчачьи губы в ехидной усмешке, прямо здесь.   
\- Развлекаемся. Не хочешь помочь?   
Сехун, кажется, теперь окончательно забыл, как дышать. Что-то вроде "остановите Землю, я сойду" пронеслось в его голове, когда он решился-таки приоткрыть глаза и увидел, как брат хищно облизнулся, во все глаза разглядывая Минсока. Куда катится этот мир?   
Только, почему-то, лишь он один почувствовал неправильность происходящего - Мин же пожирал глазами Ханя не меньше, с жадностью рассматривая сложную вязь татуировок на его руках.   
"Слюнями все тут не закапайте", - пронеслось в голове Сехуна, но тут же исчезло, потому что его челюсть все-таки решила поздороваться с полом: Минсок, виляя бедрами - не даром один из лучших танцоров здесь - пошагал к ним, с потрясающей наглостью и грацией кошки усаживаясь Ханю на колени.   
\- Хочу, - он повернул голову, почти касаясь губ Лу своими и, не глядя, справляясь со сломанной молнией. - Помочь.  
Минсок, конечно, сколько его знал Сехун - всегда был той еще оторвой. Но вот так откровенно - это было впервые.   
\- Се, ты не мог бы?.. - рука Ханя уже по-хозяйски обвила чужую талию, притягивая к себе и, произнося это, он даже не посмотрел на младшего, продолжая пожирать взглядом пухлые губы.  
\- Нет, не мог. У Минсока через пять минут смена начинается. Ему надо переодеться, - только, кажется, его не услышали даже, потому что Мин обнаглел в конец, затягивая Ханя в глубокий, слишком уж откровенный для первого, поцелуй.   
\- Эй, нет, стоп, прекратите, - правда, это было глупо. Стоять в одних штанах с расстегнутой ширинкой и пытаться отговорить брата трахнуть своего несовершеннолетнего друга. А то, что все к этому и шло - было очевидно. - Стоп, я сказал!  
Громкий, раздраженный возглaс все же принес желаемый результат: Лу оторвался от Минсока, переводя расфокусированный взгляд на младшего брата.   
\- У. Него. Сейчас. Смена, - тихо и четко проговорил Сехун, прожигая, кажется, потерявшего остатки здравого смысла старшего непонятным взглядом, а потом перевел его на такого же осоловевшего друга. - Быстро переоделся и пошел работать.   
Мин вздрогнул, тут же вскакивая и хватая те самые вещи со спинки стула, и начал переодеваться, чувствуя на коже - везде, кажется, и слишком остро - взгляд парня с татуировками. А Хань сидел, не в силах пошевелиться.   
Только когда на парне оказалась красная майка, ничего и не скрывающая вовсе, и он стянул джинсы, чтобы надеть штаны для выступления, Лу судорожно втянул воздух через нос, сдерживаясь из последних сил: у мальчишки ноги были выбриты и молочная кожа так и манила оставить на себе его отметины. Когда блондин уже был почти готов, Хань встал, перехватив чужие ладони - трогательно маленькие - и самостоятельно застегнув ширинку на кожаных штанах, едва ощутимо надавливая на чувствительную часть тела тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Услуга за услугу, - ухмыльнулся он, прежде чем Сехун отошел от шока и вытолкал не менее пораженного Минсока за дверь.   
\- Ты что, блять, творишь, хен?!   
\- Ммм, не знаю, - вновь облизнулся Хань, тупо смотря на закрытую дверь. - А что такое?   
\- Ему семнадцать, он мой друг, а ты его чуть не трахнул при первой встрече.   
Лу, наконец, повернулся, смотря на брата уже более осмысленным взглядом с проблесками осознания произошедшего.  
\- Упс, - ну или Сехуну только почудились эти проблески, потому что Хань пошло улыбнулся, задавая следующий вопрос. - А у вас тут можно заказать приватный танец?  
Се обессилено закатил глаза, думая, что в общем-то - это их дело. У Минсока своя голова на плечах (хотя теперь это было под сомнением), у Лу - своя (а вот это под сомнением было уже очень и очень давно). И, наверное, не стоит лезть к ним.  
\- Можно. Только я думаю, он тебе и просто так его станцует. 

Сехун смог отговорить брата идти в зал, ибо ну слишком уж боялся, что тот трахнет Минсока прямо на сцене. Все-таки, танцующий Мин - зрелище не для слабонервных. Убедив Ханя, что ему выгоднее дождаться парня тут, он справедливо рассудил, что сделал все возможное, и покинул этот дурдом с чистой совестью. Лу же, оставшийся в одиночестве, разморенный жарой и пятью сигаретами за час, заснул, развалившись на небольшом диванчике. Разбудил его чужой пристальный взгляд.  
Разлепив тяжелые веки, Хань увидел сидящего на туалетном столике напротив Минсока, который задумчиво его разглядывал. Между короткими пальчиками левой руки небрежно была зажата тлеющая сигарета - если честно, Минсоку совсем не шло. Взгляд Ханя скользнул с чужого лица вниз, спотыкаясь на лепных, идеальных ключицах и останавливаясь на видных сквозь красную, почти прозрачную ткань розовых сосках. Кажется, эта тряпка   
была создана только для того, чтобы у Лу Ханя окончательно и бесповоротно снесло крышу.   
\- Что? - Мин, похоже, успел собраться с мыслями, уже вполне здраво, хотя все также жадно смотря на парня, сидящего напротив в одних только джинсах. - Хочешь меня?  
Минсок поймал губами фильтр, глубоко затягиваясь, а затем, прищурившись так, чтобы длинные пушистые ресницы практически спрятали опасно блестящие глаза, выпустил дым в сторону Ханя.   
Лу подумал, что отчетливо проступившая выпуклость под ширинкой достаточно красноречиво обо всем говорит сама, поэтому промолчал, добираясь взглядом уже до аппетитных бедер, обтянутых эластичной кожей.   
\- Хочешь, - словно бы и не нуждаясь в репликах собеседника, продолжил Мин. - Хочешь меня трахнуть - это очевидно. Только я не шлюшка, знаешь?   
Очередная затяжка, и когда дым рассеялся, Хань пристально вглядывался в чужие глаза.   
\- Ты не шлюшка, - Лу покорно кивнул, но тут же нагло ухмыльнулся. - Но ты хочешь меня - это очевидно тоже.   
Начавший тлеть фильтр горечью ощутился на языке - Мин сплюнул в пепельницу, туша сигарету, и встал. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, стянул ненужную и слишком уж пошло красную майку, умелым движением отбрасывая ее в сторону, и тягуче медленно подошел к Ханю, останавливаясь между его широко расставленных ног.  
\- Хочу, - едва слышным шепотом. - Только не хочу ноги раздвигать на одну ночь, словно шлюха последняя.  
\- Мальчик с характером у нас, да? - Лу чуть склонил голову на бок, подцепляя пальцами замочек на штанах, и оттягивая. - А на сколько хочешь? На всю жизнь - долго и счастливо?   
Усмешка на губах Ханя стала чуть горькой и много - циничной. Он прекрасно помнил свои семнадцать лет, когда казалось, что весь мир - твой, а в конце - только happy end и ничего кроме. Этот парень такой же, интересно?   
\- Хочу, чтоб ты не рассчитывал на секс без обязательств.   
\- Детка, зачем все так усложнять? Я хочу тебя, а ты меня - этого недостаточно?  
\- Решай уже, - Мин согнул ногу, слегка надавливая коленом на чужой пах и с удовольствием слыша судорожный вдох. - Может, ты окажешься настолько плох, что я сам не захочу продолжения.   
Это стало последней каплей: Хань попался, как последний подросток, который думает не головой вовсе, а тем, что сейчас так тянет в штанах. Отметая мысли, что его банально взяли на "слабо", он по-хозяйски скользнул ладонями по чужим бедрам.   
\- Иди ко мне.   
Победно сверкнув глазами, Мин шагнул назад, вильнув бедрами, чтобы скинуть чужие ладони - кажется, обжигающие кожу даже сквозь ткань штанов. На немой вопрос в глазах он лишь таинственно улыбнулся, доставая из сумки телефон.   
\- Мне тут шепнули, что ты хотел приватный танец.. - Минсок задумчиво замер, выбирая песню. Когда же он остановил свой выбор на ритмичной сексуальной композиции и поднял взгляд, Хань уже едва ли удерживался от каких-либо действий, изнемогая от ожидания.   
\- Так не терпится? - Мин хмыкнул только, легким касанием включая песню и откладывая телефон в сторону. Пара секунд, и музыка подхватила тонкое гибкое тело, вылепливая его под себя - много секса и похоти. И совсем мало связных мыслей в голове Лу.  
Мин не стал тянуть больше нужного, почти сразу же скользнув на колени старшего, уверено сжимая его бедра коленями и продолжая тягучие - безумно соблазнительные - движения. Пальчики скользнули по голым, исписанным татуировками плечам, чуть царапая ноготкам, а затем пробежались по шее, зарываясь в темные волосы. От Минсока пахло дымом и потом, но сквозь это Лу четко слышал аромат тела - сладкий, но с кислинкой. На губах - довольная ухмылка: он знал, что этот мальчик будет очень сладким. Не удержавшись, Лу скользнул кончиком языка по четкой линии челюсти - от подбородка к линии волос. А затем обхватил губами нежную мочку аккуратного ушка, шепча в него, какой же Минсок вкусный. От этого у Мина в животе все стянуло тугим узлом желания - он сбился с ритма, с силой проезжаясь задницей по манящей твердости чужого паха. Лу непроизвольно толкнулся навстречу, срываясь с катушек окончательно, целуя Мина с глухим стоном и поглаживая большими пальцами нежную кожу на мягких бедрах в разрезах для шнуровки. Минсок покорно следовал за заданным языком Ханя темпом, лишь изредка проскальзывая своим в чужой рот и отрываясь лишь за новым глотком воздуха.  
\- Сними.. - почти по-детски капризно потребовал Мин, нетерпеливо ерзая. - Быстрее.   
А Ханю рвало крышу от этого, плавящегося в его руках, безумно горячего мальчишки, даже в таком состоянии показывающего свой совсем не покорный характер. Под штанами, кстати, белья не было - это Лу помнил, только все равно не смог удержать задушенного стона, когда ладони легли на попку Мина, с наслаждением сминая и раздвигая половинки.   
\- У тебя есть что-нибудь?.. - Минсок мотнул головой, мол, "не надо", тут же ловя своей маленькой ладошкой чужую и поднося к губам. Пошлая улыбка на алеющих поцелуями губах - и он уже скользит юрким язычком по чужой руке, не прекращая смотреть прямо в глаза. Ловит губками пальцы, погружая их в рот и там теперь продолжая развратно сосать, обильно смачивая слюной. Надолго Ханя не хватает: он второй рукой расстегивает ширинку, с рыком обхватывая собственный член и делая пару резких движений. Минсок снова ухмыляется - эти ухмылки, кажется, еще очень долго будут Ханя преследовать по ночам - и выпускает пальцы Лу изо рта, заводя его руку за спину и подставляя к дырочке. Грудь старшего тяжело вздымается, когда он тянется за новым поцелуем, одновременно вводя в мальчишку первый палец и едва ли не кончая от ощущения жарких нежных стенок, плотно его обхвативших. Совсем-совсем тесный.  
\- Ты уверен вообще? - Лу отстраняется, с догадкой заглядывая в глаза Мину, но тот только выдыхает тихое "тшш", самостоятельно насаживаясь на чужой палец. - Ну ладно.  
К первому добавляется второй - Хань аккуратно растягивает, сгибая и разгибая их, внимательно наблюдая за эмоциями на таком особенно-красивом сейчас лице мальчишки: разлитый пурпур на скулах, прикрытые веки с дрожащими ресницами и искусанные, припухшие от поцелуев губы. Он снова тянется к ним, отвлекая Мина от неприятных ощущений от добавившегося третьего пальца - и тот покорно поддается провокации, с силой стягивая в кулачках темные волосы на затылке Ханя.   
\- Давай уже.   
Лу только снова целует, прежде чем приподнять мальчишку за бедра, приставляя свой член к растянутой, но все равно слишком узкой дырочке.  
\- Будет больно, - сам не веря уже, что сможет остановиться, предупреждает Хань, но Минсок только зло шипит, сверкая глазами, и резко насаживается сам - до основания.   
Из широко распахнувшихся глаз в то же мгновение брызгают слезы, которые Лу сцеловывает, шепча, какой же Мин глупый. Скользит нежно ладонями по напряженной спине, расслабляя мышцы - и самого мальчишку.  
\- Тшшш, - Хань целует щеки, веки, губы, не переставая, шепчет нежности, только чтобы хоть чуть-чуть избавить парня от боли. - Расслабься, детка.   
Минсок поддается снова - отвечает на поцелуи, расслабляясь и, пробуя, чуть двигается вверх-вниз.   
\- Терпимо, - глухо выдавливает Мин, впиваясь до кровавых полумесяцев в чужие плечи. - Давай.   
Лу медленно выскальзывает, вновь входя во все более податливое тело - он чувствует, как Минсок расслабляется, спокойнее принимая его. Снова целует - глубоко, вытягивая, кажется, весь воздух из легких, а рукой обхватывает член Минсока, начиная надрачивать ему в такт медленным толчкам. Чуть меняет угол проникновения - и Мина выламывает в пояснице в немом вскрике. На плечах Ханя не только царапины - синяки от ладоней останутся, но он даже не замечает этого, наращивая темп. Теперь, когда Минсоку не хуже - а может и лучше в разы, судя по тяжелому дыханию и кривящихся в немых стонах губах - можно не сдерживаться. А вбиваться в мягкое, нежное тело все быстрее, сцеловывая сладость Мина с его шеи и ключиц, оставляя в замен яркие засосы, расцветающие бутонами роз на бледной коже.   
Мин податливо выгибается на каждое прикосновение чужих рук и губ, мнется, словно пластилин, плавясь от чужого тепла. Хань видит, что мальчишка уже подходит к черте, обхватывает его член ладонью, быстро скользя, и доводя Мина до оргазма - тот вновь выгибается так, что Лу всерьез бы забеспокоился о сохранности его позвоночника, если бы сам не был на грани. Он входит настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно, кончая внутрь мальчишки, и чувствует, как в собственной ладони растекается чужая сперма.   
Минсок обессилено опускается ему на грудь, подрагивая от пережитого наслаждения, и благодарно целует куда-то в основание шеи, горячим дыханием, кажется, выжигая там свою метку - или Лу слишком остро все ощущает.   
\- Ну и как: "не захочешь продолжения"? - Лу ухмыляется, спустя пару минут, собственнечески обвивая чужое размякшее тело руками и прижимая к себе покрепче.   
\- Отъебись, - Мин бурчит, поведя задницей и чувствуя, как член Ханя выскальзывает из него, а за ним по бедрам течет чужая сперма. - Ты в меня кончил, мудак.   
\- Детка, не ворчи, - Лу ведет носом по макушке парня, жмурясь от потрясающе-приятного запаха. - Поехали ко мне, я помогу тебе помыться.   
\- Скорее, только больше накончаешь, - задорно улыбается Минсок, отстраняясь и заглядывая Ханю в лицо. - Ты же хотел разового секса, разве нет?   
\- Я хотел тебя, - Лу мягко прихватывает нижнюю губку Мина, скользя по ней языком. - И продолжаю хотеть.   
\- Насколько хочешь? На всю жизнь - долго и счастливо?  
\- Это мы посмотрим. Но на ближайшее время - точно.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на "COLOR ЧЕНСЛЭШ" ФЕСТ в паблике https://vk.com/overdosepb;  
> цвет - красный.
> 
> 140528


End file.
